Un amargo Recuerdo
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Lo que piensa sasuke despues de la muerte de su hermano y como es su vida tras dicho acontecimiento


_**HOLA aqui un fanfic conste NO ES PLAGIO**_ (lo siento malos momentos con respecto a no especificar ) ne en fin esta historia tiene su tinte Mpreg espero q les guste__

_**Un amargo recuerdo**_

¿Por qué moriste?

Siempre es la pregunta que pasa por mi mente, al recordarte.

Es inevitable tu muerte fue lo mas horrible para mi…

Todavía lo recuerdo, fueron tan traumantes que nunca se borrarían de mi mente

_Flash Back_

_-¿Cuándo volverás?-te decía aun acostado desnudo en la cama._

_-No lo se, pero espero que pronto para volver-decías mientras te vestías._

_-Prométeme que te cuidaras no soportaría que murieses-decía con los ojos vidriosos._

_-(Dándole un largo beso) No te preocupes volveré bien y espero que tu estés sano y tranquilo cuando vuelva-dijiste sonriéndome te paraste y con una sonrisa te despediste de mi-Adiós te amo -fue lo ultimo que dijiste y lo que te oí decir._

_-SASUKE!-un grito me despertó de mi sueño la misión había durado 7 días y aun no venias._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-le dije a ese hombre tan ruidoso._

_-Lo siento…murió en la batalla cumplieron la misión pero al parecer por lo que dijo un sobreviviente le habían inyectado un veneno que lo mato y mas con su enfermedad…no pudo sobrevivir-dijo mirándome._

_No podía creerlo habías muerto habían cumplido la misión, pero no habías vuelto con vida sentía que las fuerzas de vivir se apagaban poco a poco dejándome caer al suelo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Papá-una vocecita suave me llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Kay?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Estas llorando ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto muy preocupado abrazándome mientras se acurrucaba en mis faldas.

-Solo recordaba unas cosas-decía sonriendo pero mis lágrimas aún no habían parado.

-Siempre recuerdas la muerte de mi tío cada vez que llueve ¿no?-decía mientras observaba mis ojos húmedos.

-Si es que a el le encantaban los días de lluvia-decía acariciándole la cabeza.

Después de saber tu noticia la Hokage me dijo que una vida se estaba formando en mi iba a tener un hijo tuyo, eso basto para que siga queriendo vivir, pedí que quedase en secreto ya que no podía dejar que se sepa que iba a dar vida a un niño, mentí diciendo que era un pariente lejano de los Uchiha que había quedado huérfano de bebe y yo decidí hacerme cargo, lo llame Kay era un nombre que siempre me gusto.

-¿Sasuke?-se oyó una voz entrando a me casa solo había una persona con una copia de las llaves de mi casa.

-Neji-dije sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Neji-san!-dijo mi hijo abalanzándose hacia el.

-Hola Kay ¿como estas?-decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Si…pero mi papá estaba llorando ¿Me ayudas a que vuelva a sonreír?-decía con sueño eran ya las 10 de la noche y aun tenia 8 años era lo natural.

-Claro pero antes será mejor que duermas-dijo sonriendo y lo llevo a su cuarto conmigo detrás.

-Ya esta dormido-dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Y me dirigía hacia la cocina-¿Quieres un café?

-No…te quiero a ti-decías aferrándote a mí por detrás.

-N…Neji ya lo habíamos hablado-dije con nervios.

-Pero han pasado 7 años y si sumas lo que yo espere se hacen 11 años-decías presionándote contra mi cuerpo.

Tenia razón después de tu muerte él fue el mas grande consuelo, limpio mis lágrimas con sus labios cada noche aunque no lo hiciéramos…le dije que mi hijo seria un Uchiha como su padre y este acepto, me entendió bien ya que solo Tsunade-sama, Naruto y él saben la verdad, no podría haber otra forma de agradecerle mas que corresponder sus sentimientos.

No hice más que dejarme llevar por sus caricias y sus besos, para final entregarme a ti pero en cuerpo no de alma.

-Neji-decía mientras entrabas y salías de mi..

-Sasuke…te amo…espero que también me ames como yo a ti-decías mientras las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

Ambos no pudimos y caímos rendidos en la cama que tantas veces había yacido contigo.

La lluvia arrecia, Neji me abrazo por detrás, yo no hacia mas, no lo rechazaba pero tampoco lo aceptaba.

No importa cuantas veces los dulces besos de Neji me traten de invadir, Itachi, siempre el amargo recuerdo de tu muerte me seguirá hasta los días de mi tumba.

Los amargos recuerdos de una muerte impiden, que un pelinegro vuelva a mar.

_**The End**_


End file.
